The vast majority of large farming operations use liquid spray equipment to apply fertilizer, insecticide, and herbicide. Such spray equipment may be mounted on a tractor or self propelled. The basic system includes a tank in which the fluid to be sprayed is contained, a pump for discharging the fluid from the tank, spray nozzles, mounts for the spray nozzles and hoses connecting the pump to the spray nozzles. These systems are "single-line" with the lines dead ending at the nozzles. Most systems are equipped with a primary filter, generally located near the outlet port of the pump, which is designed to trap the solid debris that is almost always found in agricultural chemicals before such debris reaches the spray nozzles. If the debris reaches the spray nozzles the result is typically a blockage of the nozzles or eventual damage of the nozzle from abrasive wear. Due to the excessive amount of debris which contaminates agricultural chemicals as they are being applied and the large volume of fluid sprayed by such systems, the primary filters are very porous and allow particles through the filter that could partially block or wear the spray nozzles. Thus, in addition to the primary filter, most systems also have a secondary filter at each spray nozzle for capturing the smaller debris passing through the primary filter. The problem with the secondary filter is that they are prone to rapidly clog, causing lost productivity while the secondary filters are cleaned.